You Are Me and We Are All Together
by TheMythOfYourHeart
Summary: George Weasley's life after Fred's death.
1. Chapter 1

**George Weasley**

**Chapter 1**

George listened as Voldemort's voice penetrated the walls of the Great Hall explaining how they best use their hour of peace. A Death Eater lay at his feet bleeding from the curse George just hit him with. Half of the students and teachers had gone to collect their dead in as respectful of a way as their current predicament would allow.

George wouldn't admit it but there was a pain that he felt in - well , he wasn't sure - it felt as if it was in his stomach, but the soft agony ran deeper than that, it was in his soul. He suddenly missed Fred horribly. He needed to see his twin and make sure he was okay. George's entire family was within his line of sight except Fred.

Turning his back to the Great Hall entrance he looked at Lee Jordan who was trembling. "I'm alright." Lee said once he saw George's expression. "I just need to calm down a bit."

Nodding in agreement with his best friend's explanation, George sat down on the cold stone floor. His back still turned to the entrance. George was thinking about all the possible things that were going to happen when their hour was up.

Suddenly, a shriek of terror and suffering rent through the Hall's silence. George turned to see his mother screaming and his father catching her as she fell. Following her gaze, George turned his attention to the Great Hall's entrance and saw two men carrying Fred through the opening. George's stomach turned inside out. Shock hit him hard ad he came tumbling down to his knees.

_He's hurt. Fred looks different. Something has happened to him. Oh God, let them be able to heal him please!_ All these thoughts ran through George's brain as he watched the two unrecognizable men carry Fred's lifeless body into the row of dead warriors. George screamed in agony but he was unable to hear it.

Unable to stand and walk, he crawled to his twin. George felt as though his soul was being ripped apart. He knelt at his brother's head and stroked his hair. His tear-soaked mother came over and laid her head down and screamed against Fred's cold chest. George laid his forehead against Fred's. Tears tracked down George's face as he screamed and cried. He felt warm arms wrap around his chest and he turned to see Angelina Johnson's face overrun with tears.

"It's okay." She whimpered in George's ear trying to calm him down despite her own hysteria. "Just breathe. I've got you, Georgie. Just breathe."

George used his left hand and grabbed her arm as she held him. As Angelina held him she quietly wept, her face pressed against his shoulder blades. Choking through his tears, George heard Ron and Hermione crying with the other Weasley children though he saw Harry walk back out of the Great Hall.

Voldemort's voice entered the castle once more as he explained how Harry had surrendered out of fright. _No he didn't._ George thought. _He did it for us._ All of the Weasleys abandoned their grief and ran outside to verify what they were being told.

Harry lay limp on the ground. Everyone, shocked, had no idea what to do. Whether they should continue to fight or give any. No one had an idea. Neville said something, that was inaudible for George, and ran to Nagini. The Gryffindor sword was in his hands moments later and the serpents head fell to the ground, oozing blood.

The fight commenced once more. George and Lee both attacked Dolohov, slamming his head into the ground. Everything seemed to be moving to fast. George saw Bellatrix send a curse flying at Ginny, it barely missed. He pointed his wand at her, but before he could do something his mother started screaming at Bellatrix. Cussing her out horribly and screaming at the top of her lungs, the two started their duel.

"Avada Kedavra!" Molly Weasley screamed.

Bellatrix's body fell to the ground in a loud thud. Voldemort, outraged, screamed and aimed his wand at George's mother. Again George raised his wand to defend her, but a _Protego_ spell formed between Voldemort and Molly before George could do a thing. Harry pulled off his cloak of invisibility and took everyone by surprise. Harry and Voldemort started their verbal tennis match, but George's unchecked emotions prevented him from being lucid enough to pay attention to the words said.

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a curse to Harry. To everyones surprise, however, the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. The newly made paper white corpse lay in the middle of the Great Hall and the battle was over. Many cheered. People laughed and talked, celebrating their well earned victory. George couldn't bring himself to participate. The hours ran on, the hall cleared out, and George was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

George stayed next to Fred's body. He couldn't move an inch. The marble floors gleamed beautifully around him, and the sun was shining outside. It should have been a beautiful day.

"The world shouldn't be okay." George sighed through his now calm tears. "It was supposed to stop. Fred's dead." He heard himself say the words, but he couldn't believe them. He became numb.

"All the good memories." He whispered again. "All of the pranks the people."

"Everyone loved him though." Angelina's voice came from behind him. "You can't do this to yourself. You have to let him go. Leave him here and come on."

"No." He snapped.

Normally Angelina would have put him in his place immediately, but he was hurting, she knew that. "Please, George? Your scaring me. Please come with me, you can come back later if you want."

George stood and looked at her. Her face was tear stained and blotchy. So much pain has happened today. He refused to make hers worse. He held his hand out to her, which she happily took.

"C'mon." She whispered and led him out of the Great Hall. They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room hand in hand. Up in the boys dormitory they were alone at last. George broke down again, and Angelina laid him down on a bed. She sat down next to him and took his hand again. "Look at me," she said. "Stop thinking, it'll only hurt more." She leaned down and kissed him, trying to distract him. She had to do something to help him. "George concentrate on me." She whispered in his ear and kissed him again, then moved down to his neck. "C'mon George, focus on me." She whispered against his Adam's apple. George sat up and held her to him. He was going insane moving fast. His body making movements before he could judge them, a sweet release.

George pulled himself from Angelina. He hadn't even realized he was on-top of her. She tried to pull him back down when he lifted up but he refused to give in. He was completely out of breath by this point. George had calmed down immensely when he sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Angelina.

"I'm sorry I broke down earlier." He whispered in her ear.

"You had an excuse." She replied. "I mean Fre-"

"Don't." George begged. "Please. Just don't…I can't."

He looked down trying to avoid Angelina's chocolate eyes. Angelina just cupped his face with her hand and made him look at her. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and stroked his face. She moved her hand all the way down to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. Laying her head against his chest to hear it, she wrapped her arms around his torso almost as if she was trying to chemically bond them together. George allowed Angelina to attach herself to him. He got lost in her scent, her hair, and her warmth as the rest of the world began to disappear. Though the more he thought about it, they seemed to be building their own world together rather than disappearing from the one they were in.

Ginny walked through the door with tears streaming down her face. She stared at George for a moment and he held out his arm to her. She jumped on the bed with them and began weeping even harder as Angelina and George held her. Ginny was clutching the covers and screaming as loud as she could. So much pain came in and infected the innocence left in her soul, stealing part of the rest of the childhood she could have had. Percy came running into the room.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked out of breath.

"Yeah, she's just….hurting." Angelina replied.

Percy came over to Ginny and started rubbing her back, he spoke softly to her. "I am so sorry. I should have protected him." He said. "I betrayed the family. It should have been me that died."

"Don't you dare say that." Ginny snapped. She put her arms around her brother and he carried her back downstairs so Angelina and George could be alone once more.

Angelina put pressure on George's chest with her hand so he would lie back, which he all too willingly did. She laid on her side and wrapped her leg around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. Both of them fell asleep.

"George." A familiar voice said. "George, wake up."

George opened his eyes to see Ron standing over him. Sunlight danced through the dark room shined lightly in the bed where George and Angelina were laying.

"Wha?" George said groggily. Then he sat up accidently knocking over Angelina. "Where's Fred?" He asked. Then he remembered and everyone saw it sink in.

"We're going to burry him soon." Ron answered his eyes swimming again.

Someone had cleaned Fred's body and changed his robes. The funeral was held at a small cemetery close to the Burrow. A huge tomb was built for Fred, but he was laying on a coffin right outside it's entrance. Over five hundred people showed up for the funeral. And while his parents were nowhere to be seen, Draco Malfoy attended the service. Kingsley Shacklebolt came to the front and faced the grieving crowd, he was going to be giving the service.

"Fred Weasley." He began. Kingsley looked like he was going to cry. His usual calm and steady voice was shaky and full of grief. "Fred Weasley was a student at Hogwarts. He wasn't the brightest lad there, but he was a liked student none the less. All day he would think of ways to help those he cared about and liked, how to make them laugh or playfully annoy them. He may have been looked down upon for his lack of education, but he was a smart, strong, brave and admittedly well humored wizard. No. He was more than that… Fred Weasley was a warrior.

"For a young, healthy, and strong man to be taken out of this world without warning is a crime. And he will be avenged.

"We mourn for our loss, but I believe that he continues to watch over us and love us no matter where he is. And he will never leave his family's hearts. Today we see him lying here. Another innocent soul ripped away from his family.

"I personally knew him as well. He liked pranks, pushing buttons, fooling people but he helped his family and his friends. And my only wish is that he and everyone else knows that he died to make this world a better place for his family and his siblings children, he gave his life to protect those he loves and that is the greatest sacrifice anyone can make."  
George had never seen Kingsley cry before, but he did for Fred. He whipped out his wand and made a flower arrangement running along the coffin. "Sleep well, my brother." Kingsley whispered.  
George laid a rose in Fred's hands and stroke his face before leaving. He didn't have enough strength to say anything. Others came and said their goodbyes. The entire Weasley family along with Lee, Angelina, Hermione, and Harry were barely able to breathe through their sobs. The Weasley family arrived back at the Burrow, and all was calm.

George sat down on his bed half expecting Fred to walk through the door at any given moment. The curtains were drawn and only letting a thin stream of light through a crack in the fabric. His face was buried deep in the pillow. It probably wasn't emotionally or psychologically healthy to be alone right now but he just needed to relax a bit. To George's annoyance there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come on in." George announced.

Harry Potter opened the door and stepped through it. Harry was still clad in the outfit he had battled in, but then again so was George. He sat up as Harry entered.

"Hey there, Harry." George whispered.

"I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry. And if there is anything I can-" Harry was cut off by George.

"Don't do that." George said. "Stop thinking everything happens because of you. There are, on occasion, other people in the world." George said sarcastically. "He didn't die because of you, he died saving people and fighting for our freedom. You don't owe him anything - I do." George looked down and tears starting forming in his eyes. "I should have been there for him, I should have saved him."

Harry knew George was hurting so he let the insult go. There was nothing any of them could have done and Harry knew that. But anything he said wouldn't help the surviving Weasley twin. George had to find out for himself that there was no stopping it. Harry just walked out and left George there on the bed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." A voice said from the door. "Harry saved us. None of us would be here without him."

George looked over to see Angelina standing there with the door knob still in her hand. The small bit of light that escaped the window and was shining down on Ange. Her chocolate eyes sparkled beautifully and her hair perfectly placed around her face. She walked over to George and just stood in front of him waiting.

George placed a hand on her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned down and started kissing him tenderly. They held each other for hours, neither of them willing to let go of the other. Angelina sat up next to George and pulled him up with her.

George looked into her eyes. He knew how little time they got in this world and he wasn't going to waste it. Not anymore. "I love you." He whispered.

Ange just sat there wide-eyed and with her mouth open. "I love you too." Angelina said back, still in shock. "So are we going to start something here? Are we going to start dating?"

"I want to." George answered honestly. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then Angelina, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to, George." Angelina smiled up at him.

"So does this mean we're like Georgelina or something?" George joked with her.

"Or something." She teased back and put her head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3 Three Years Later

**Chapter Five**

************3 years later**********

George and Angelina's wedding day was right around the corner. She had her dress, he had his tux. So far they were both excited and very scared. Molly was hysterical trying to cope with her other son getting married soon. The 'soon-to-be' newly-weds were horribly busy running around taking care of last minute details.

The morning of his wedding George woke up early and carefully put on his tuxedo. Within an hours time he was at the altar waiting for Angelina to walk down the isle. She appeared at the doors and started her unbearable slow descent down the sky blue carpet isle finally reaching him she turned to the priest who had just asked for her vows.

"I vow, George Weasley, to be the best wife and mother I can. To love you forever and without condition and to stand by your side until death takes me away. I pledge my soul and my entire being into you. I have given you my heart, and I hope you know that when doing that I gave you the power to emotionally wound me in a way almost impossible for others. I'm risking all of me to be with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Angelina said with tears pouring down her face.

"George your turn." The priest said quietly.

"Angelina Johnson, I vow to love you forever no matter what it costs me. You are the first person that's made me happy since my brother died. When I have ever needed you by my side you were there holding me before anyone could even ask what was wrong. You saw into me in a way i've never let another person see me. I will be eternally yours as a husband and a father. If this is all I get for the rest of my life, I shall indeed die a truly blessed man." George said with tears forming in his eyes.

They both repeated some lines the priest asked them to. George was the first person to say I do:

"George Weasley." The priest began. "Do you take Angelina Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold forever until death do you part?"

"I do." George whispered.

The priest turned to Angelina. "Do you Angelina Johnson take George Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold forever until death do you part?"

"I do." She said smiling through her tears of joy.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest shouted. "You may kiss the bride."

George leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away everyone clapped. The party afterwards was sensational, though he barely got to dance with his wife. George took turns dancing with his little sister, his mother... Percy.

As the party began to die down, Ange and George snuck off to their bedroom. There was never another night in George's previous years that held as much bliss and accomplishment and love that was in their wedding night. The next morning the newly weds finally began their life together.

One month after they had gotten married Angelina discovered she was pregnant. All of the family gathered at the news and celebrated with a huge party at the Burrow. Molly cried tears of happiness mixed with a little 'Oh God, I'm going to be a grandma'. After the party Angelina went to bed early as she wasn't feeling her best.

The next few months were incredibly tiring and difficult for Angelina. She enjoyed doing things so the maternity leave from her job as an auror just annoyed her. George resigned to moving back in with his parents so he would have help taking care of Ange during the pregnancy. Molly was more than helpful while George worked in the joke shop to help pay hospital bills and rent.

In the last trimester George came home to Angelina already asleep in their room. Every night he would wrap his arm around her so he could feel the baby kick against it. Sometimes Ange would wake up and snuggle her back against his chest. He liked it when she did.

His brother's death may still have been an open wound, but there wasn't a day that George didn't smile and laugh with or at his family. He had so much to love, and was so thankful for it. At the same time though, not all the death eaters had been killed or caught. So through all their fun and love they still made sure to keep a bunch of protection charms over the house and the baby.

While the protection was keeping everyone safe, Ange still felt suffocated.

"Baby," She started saying to her husband. She was not in a good mood. "I really understand that we need to be protected and stay safe. But..."

"Love, the enchantments are staying up." George said cutting her off. "I know it's a lot, and yes probably too much, but the death eaters are-"

"Yes, George I know about the few death eaters that are left, but do you honestly think they would try something again?" Angelina shouted.

"No but I'm not taking that chance." He said softly. George wouldn't dare yell at his wife.

"But why this much?" Ange was still shouting.

"Because," George said tearing up a little. "I lost half of my soul in that war and I refuse to lose the other half because she doesn't _think_ anything will happen! I can't.."

"Okay baby. Okay, leave them up." Angelina said feeling sorry she had brought things this far. "I would be the same way, just my hormones and the baby... I'm sorry hon."

"It's okay." George whispered taking her in his arms.

One month later, Angelina was on a gurney in a St. Mungo's delivery room. Her contractions were horribly painful and close together. After about thirty minutes the doctor came in and examined her again.

"Well, I'd say you're ready to give birth Miss Johnson." He said smiling at her.

"Mrs. Weasley." The couple corrected in unison.

Harry, Hermione, Lee and the rest of the Weasleys, save George who was with Ange, sat in the waiting room awaiting news.

The birthing process finally began. George held onto and kissed Angelina's hand as she screamed and cried her way though the trying birth. Almost half the staff was in the room watching for the hour long, somewhat loud, presentation. At 8:30 PM on Saturday May 11th, George and Angelina Weasley's son was born into the world. George laid on the gurney with Angelina and supported their child between them in his arms. Nothing could have been better. It only took a matter of minutes for them to decide on a name that suited the new youngster.

As it was so late and everyone was tired, the rest of the family and all the other guests departed from the hospital leaving the couple with their newly found bliss. The next day Angelina was dismissed from the hospital and brought back to the Burrow with the child in her arms. They passed their son around allowing everyone a chance to hold and cuddle him. Once the child was handed back to George Molly looked at him questioningly.

"You haven't told us his name yet." She said. "What have you decided on?"

"Well," George began, smiling. "Ange and I thought about it, and... We want to give him a good name. One that means strength and courage. A name that will go down in history as a brave warrior just like the man who bore it before him." George looked over at Harry and saw him smile and nod. "Everyone meet my son, Fred Weasley."

Molly started crying again, but so did many others. George looked down at his son's beautiful red hair and chocolate eyes. "Just like him." He whispered a tear running down his face. "Just like you." Angelina corrected as she smiled and stroked her sons head. Fred grasped one of her fingers in his tiny hand and smiled up at his mother.

All was good... Well, for the time being at least.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Years Later

**Chapter Seven**

*********************Two Years Later**********************

George rocked a distressed Fred as Angelina slept. She had taken care of him almost every night so George was giving her a break. Many people had been coming by over the cold winter's day to bid them farewell as they left for Christmas holiday. George and Ange had just moved in with his parents because they were having a bit of trouble with death eaters in that area. No one knew what was going on, only that they seemed to be out killing again. And it was especially dangerous for them for several reasons, because the death eaters have a grudge on the Weasley family for helping Harry, Fred was a year old and an easy target, and Angelina was once again with child and eight months pregnant.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married and were trying to have their first child. Harry and Ginny had gotten married a few months prior to Ron's wedding. Harry bought Molly and Arthur a huge mansion in Godric's Hallow. He had it built for them on top of his old parent's house. It was easily spacious enough to house the entire Weasley family and Harry and Ginny Potter, plus more. George and Angelina had bought an owl for Angelina's parents, though it preferred to stay with her. It was a beautiful red owl name Arpanchi. It was also rumored to be one of the luckiest owls that ever existed. Luna Lovegood had gone off and gotten married to Seamus Finnagen of all people, and they were expecting their first child in six months. Neville had gotten himself hitched to Hannah Abbott and was now teaching Herbology at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Angelina had quit her job as an auror and became a stay at home mother instead. George had hired a few more helpers at the joke shop and hired Peeves to haunt the place.

The entirety of the Wealey family, rather separated or joined by marriage, moved back in with Molly and Arthur. Anyone who had fought in the war that took place five years ago at Hogwart's had earned the respect of not only the country but the entire world at large. Once every month all of the Weasley's would gather at Fred's grave site. Many people would come and pay their respects to him, regardless of whether or not they had ever even met him. A few times George had caught Draco kneeling over the burial site crying and apologizing for everything he had done. Once they had even taken Fred Jr. down there and he walked over to the grave stone and hugged it with a smile on his face. Now every time they go he wants to also. He was a mere age of one, but he knew his father loved the man buried there so he decided to love him too. Ange fell apart in tears every time she came, Fred Jr. didn't like that. He wasn't able to understand how that much love for someone had brought such great pain. One of the more recent times they had gone there, Fred Jr. went to a small patch of flowers and plucked one out of the ground. He brought it over saying, "Here da-y, this for Fred." George would smile down at his son and reply with a, "Thank you, baby." before placing it in front of the grave.

"Members of the Order…" Harry said as they gathered round one day. "I have called you here because I have been getting reports of kidnappings and murders right outside of London. Some have been muggle others fellow wizards. The werewolves have split up into two groups: The ones who want us dead. And the ones who want to help us. Unfortunately for us, Fenrir Greyback wasn't killed in the war and he is gathering numbers as well as recruiting more death eaters. No one knows why he is even attempting, but he's trying to start another war."

"Are we going to have enough people to fight in another war? Do we even have a chance of winning this one?" Charlie asked.

"No." Harry said simply. "Not if we don't start preparing for the worst now."

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran into the room. "Harry, you have to read this! Do you remember the diadem of Ravenclaw?" She was shaking all over in what seemed to be fear. "Read it!" She demanded thrusting a book about Horecruxes into his hands.

Harry quietly read the page to himself.

_**Fiendfyre and Horecruxes:**_

_**Fiendfyre is a dangerous, uncontrollable and extremely powerful fire which can take the form of beasts. It has been known to affect Horecruxes by shattering them or breaking them, however it cannot kill them. The Horecrux takes damage from it and as a survival technique appears to be destroyed. After so long of being left alone the Horecrux will begin to regenerate and heal itself. Using a fiend fire on it damages the Horecrux enough to be destroyed by a more simple spell such as 'Defindo' however if it is left alone it will begin healing itself and the soul that was placed inside it. Allowing the person who created it to live once again even if that person has been dead prior to the regeneration.**_

_**The regeneration takes anywhere from three to five years to completely heal and is no longer susceptible to lesser curses, charms or spells.**_

"Harry, when the fiendfyre supposedly destroyed the diadem we just placed it back in the Room of Requirement after the battle. We never did anything else to it. Which means that if it has already completely regenerated it's almost done. And Voldemort is coming back!" She shouted.

Fenrir carried Voldemort's well-preserved body up to a stone structure in the middle of Australia. Voldemort's chest rose and fell as he began breathing once more. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Greyback.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Home, where you belong. I brought you back, my lord." Fenrir said giving a swift and low bow. He handed Voldemort his wand and chuckled as his plan slowly came back together.

Death looked down from the sky to Voldemort slowly awakening. True, he was death but that didn't mean he was evil. He used his spirit form and glided down to the gravesite. He leaned down and whispered, "Fred, it's time for you to go back now."

Fred awoke in a long dark box. He didn't understand why. Feeling around and finding his wand he used a spell to open the coffin and dig himself out. He stood just as rain began pouring down around him. Putting his hand over his mouth in shock, he studied the tombstone that bore his name. Now he understood. But what he didn't know yet, was that he came back, just not as a human.

Fred slowly walked up the path to the Burrow. It was daylight outside but there wasn't a single sign of life in the tall home. He opened the door and walked into the living room, or what used to be anyway. The furniture was gone as well as the pictures and other various shared memories. He left the house and began walking. Walking anywhere in general, no given direction or speed or distance. Just walking alone. He eventually found Diagon Alley and the shop he and his twin brother had shared. So many things had happened there. The shop was alive with wizards of various statures sifting through the products to find something they wanted. This had always been Fred's dream. To own the joke shop next to his brother.

Tentatively, he walked through the doors and jumped as a loud noise announced his arrival to the other patrons. Everyone stared at him as soon as they saw him. Some people called him George but when they glanced at his firmly attached left ear they began gaping. "Was there a third one?" Some asked. "Was he just faking?" Other voices rang. "He doesn't look like himself." A few said. He paid no attention to any of the statements or questions. Instead he just walked up to the flat in the second floor of the store. He opened it and found everything missing. Everything gone. He ran down the stairs and his body slammed into a few people who loudly protested. Once in the middle of the main floor, Fred caught sight of Lee and Lee looked into his eyes and froze. Fred's name played on his tongue but he wouldn't dare say it. Lee simply walked up and looked at Fred straight in the eyes.

"Ge- G- George?" He whispered.

Fred simply shook his head and tilted it so Lee could see his left ear. He looked down at Lee and posed his question simply. "Where is he?"

"They m-moved to Godrics Hallow. Into Harry's old parents' house. I have the address if-"

"No." Fred said cutting him off and turning away. "I know how to get there." He explained.

"But wait-" Lee said stopping him. "His kid is being born today so he's probably at the hospital with Angelina."

Fred looked confused for a moment and his heart filled with warmth. He missed her so much. _Good thing she stuck by my brother and is there for when his wife gives birth._ He thought to himself. _I can't wait to just kiss her again._ Nodding his thanks to Lee, he turned and left the store of dumfounded customers. Once he was in the streets of Diagon Alley he apparated to St. Mungo's and walked up to the visitor's desk in the main lobby.

"Name?" The girl asked, not even bothering to look up. But when she did she gasped aloud and opened the doors. "Room 214." She said as she stared at his features.

The entire hallway smelled like cleaning solution, as most other hospitals did. "210, 212, 213, aaaaahh." He thought aloud. The door was closed and he knocked lightly. "Come in." Molly shouted from inside the room. Fred opened the door to see her holding a toddler and George and Angelina hanging on to a little baby girl. All heads turned to him with eyes wide. George handed the baby to Ange and took out his wand. He slammed Fred into the wall and held his stick of wood at Fred's throat. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He bellowed through the tears slowly etching their way down his face. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He yelled again as though saying it over and over would make it anymore true.

"I came back." Fred said emotionlessly

"NO YOU DIDN'T" George was still shouting.

"I'm standing right here." Fred said still void of his feelings. He sighed deeply. "When we were about to turn seventeen Harry Potter have us is Tri-Wizard winnings. Cedric Diggory died in the tournament. When Ron was a little boy I tried to get him to make an unbreakable vow and dad beat the crap out of me. And the year we left Hogwart's you decided to start drinking and you made Tori Leroy a very happy woman in our flat above the store." He sent a sideways glance at their mother and then looked back into George's eyes. "And after I died you started screwing the only woman I have ever truly loved!" Fred leaned his head back against the wall and smiled angrily at George. "Ring a bell?" He asked.

George stepped away from him and managed to look happy, angry, disgusted and sad all the same time. He wasn't sure whether to throw a punch at his brother, hug him, cry, or apologize. He went with the ones that seemed most adequate for the situation. He hugged his brother and began crying. "I'm so sorry. I love her." He said.

Fred didn't hug his brother back. He didn't move to help his brother dry his tears. But he wrinkled his nose at the apology and glanced at Angelina lying in the hospital bed holding her daughter. "Yeah. I loved her too." He said in an almost exasperated voice. "I loved her too." His voice was dry and cold. Angelina flinched under the glare he gave her. "Get off of me." He growled at his brother. Nothing touched him, not emotionally.

George let go of him and backed away slowly. "Well, this is your nephew, Fred. Well, Fred Junior." Fred scoffed at the name and George looked devastated. "And this is your niece Roxanne." He said almost fearing his brother. Fred smiled at the little girl in Ange's arm. It was the first time he had shown any emotion. He laughed a little when she grasped onto his hand.

"Fre-" A little boy called to him from across the room. Fred turned to see the little boy in his mother's arms. Fred Jr. reached out for Fred to take him and he did. He looked at his father innocently and said, "F-ower? Give Fre- F-ower." He began whimpering slightly.

"Baby, I don't have any flowers." When Fred looked at him questioningly George felt it his obligation to explain. "We visited your grave a lot and he always put a flower down for you."

Fred looked at Fred Jr. lovingly and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you little guy." He whispered.


End file.
